gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Takeo Yamato (Conflicted Hearts)
Takeo Yamato is the eldest child of Caridad Yamato and Haruma Yamato who was a Liberty-type Perfect Newtype that became a Legendary Ace Pilot for the Terminal Mercenary group, even before forging his legend he was one of their most skilled Combat Agents and had a friendly Rivalry with Isao Kofun as a younger man, he gets caught up in the First Bloody Valentine War and starts to get feelings for his once friend turned enemy. He is commonly known as the Holy Knight by Terminal members and Noble Tiger by his enemies. Biography Birth and Early Childhood Takeo was born to Haruma Yamato and Caridad Yamato, prior to his birth he was one of the two children taken in by Krista Kofun's Mendel Colony Newtype project and was experimented on before his birth, although his parents left Mendel Colony shortly after his birth and deprived Krista the opportunity to study him. Takeo lived a semi-normal childhood, despite the amount of time they spent traveling between places as his parents worked to get Terminal setup, until the age of three when Nia and Kira came to live with him. Education Takeo and Kira chose to go to the preparatory school in Copernicus City on the moon while Nia Yamato instead went to school on the Heliopolis Colony, at Copernicus there was much effort by Takeo to match Kira's learning curve with Kira even helping him with his computer programing lessons, Takeo spent most of his time unwinding and having fun through the School's simulators. One day, Takeo faced an almost unbeatable opponent in the simulator and could only fit in a draw, he came face-to-face with Isao Kofun who had been his opponent in that match. In a very short time, Takeo began spending time with Isao and his friends: Heine Westenfluss, Courtney Heironimus, Riika Sheder and many others. For the seven years at the school, Isao would continue to fight matches in the simulator against Takeo and their circle of friends or go out together about Copernicus City, Takeo was incapable of gaining a complete victory in the simulators however as Isao beat him on a 6/5 match victory ratio. In C.E. 68, both friends parted ways as Isao and his circle of friends began to be called back to the PLANTs one by one, and Takeo moved to Terminal's "homeland": Eden. Takeo however would be totally incapable of understanding the powerful feelings that Isao had for him however, or their connection to a project left in the past, although this would only be the prelude of their reunion following events that were to come. Terminal Takeo lived in peace with Kira at Eden and had even supported Kira get into the R&D of Terminal, this was until they heard of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy in C.E. 70, where Takeo and Kira believed that both Isao Kofun and Athrun Zala had died in the blasts and joined Terminal in an attempt to stop the Tragedy from repeating itself. Takeo rose through the ranks of Terminal until he reached the rank of Commander and was noticed as a Combat Agent, a Mobile Suit known as the TER-20A Knight became his Mobile Suit and following a secret test in which Kira Yamato upgraded the Knight, she was allowed to join the secret WIZARDs R&D division. Takeo began making a name for himself as commander of the 2nd Mercenary Combat Division, while Kira went on to work and learn under the WIZARDs and those within their department. Conflicted Hearts Race to the Huntress Personality and traits Takeo is defined by his strong, yet relaxed nature. He rarely ever gets angry, unless the situation involves his friends or most of the time, his little sister/cousin, Kira. He also has an intense belief in Murphy's Laws, and is angered when someone tries to counter them. Takeo is described to have strong but confusing feelings for Isao Kofun, however he is shown willing to try and force Isao onto the right path including risking going with him, and losing himself along the way. He also has difficulty understanding relationships, often described as "blind" to another's feelings. He has battlefield experience given that he is also a Commander in Terminal in charge of the 2nd mercenary combat division, or the White Tigers as they are called by everyone else, and also holds the rank of Combat Agent. Physical Appearance Takeo is a young man with military cut purple hair and Emerald Green eyes on a handsome jaw, he has thin long legs and a thin waist, his upper body and arms are heavily muscled. Takeo often wears jeans, with black long sleeve jacket, and a red undershirt. During the Battle of Heliopolis, he wears a black sunglasses-goggles hybrid, that allow him to disguise his identity effectively from Isao Kofun during their first meeting. Takeo wears a usual Terminal Piloting Suit, except customized in his right as a commander in red and white. In ZAFT, the colour becomes inverted, having black and red colour scheme. Trivia *The name Takeo is a male Japanese name meaning "warrior hero". *The Yamato period is a period of Japanese history, happening after the Kofun period and before the Asuka period. *Takeo's English voice actor: Joshua Seth, has been the voice actor for Taichi "Tai" Kamiya from Digimon and chaos/Yeshua from the Xenosaga Games. The same series that ironically Crispin Freeman, Isao's English voice actor, also voice acted for.